


Warm and Bright

by glorious_spoon



Series: Tumblr/Twitter Prompt Fic [47]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Illnesses, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21663757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorious_spoon/pseuds/glorious_spoon
Summary: Christmas in LA is soggy and Peggy has the flu, but the company couldn't be better.
Relationships: Peggy Carter & Daniel Sousa & Jack Thompson
Series: Tumblr/Twitter Prompt Fic [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1313993
Comments: 17
Kudos: 53





	Warm and Bright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alessandriana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alessandriana/gifts).



> For a tumblr prompt from alessandriana, who asked for Jack/Peggy/Daniel, holidays and h/c. The shippy bits ended up a little bit more subtext than text, but I hope they still came through?

December in Los Angeles was rather its own thing, Peggy thought as she pulled the afghan more securely around her shoulders. It wasn’t quite the damp chill of England during the winter months, but she’d become accustomed, during the years she’d spent in New York, to a dusting of snow and a crisp bite in the air to herald Christmas.

In Los Angeles, it was pouring. The neighbors’ lawns had gone soggy and brown, the trees drooping sadly as rain pounded them and the pavement, collecting the earth in muddy rivulets that snaked down the slanting street to pool in the gutters beneath. When Jack had driven her home from the doctor’s earlier, they’d plowed through nearly a foot of water in some of the lower dips of the road. It was almost impossible to believe that this was the same sun-scorched landscape that she’d flown into this past summer.

Behind her, the front door creaked open, then shut. The sound of rain on the roof nearly masked Daniel’s footsteps, but she could hear the faint _clack_ of his crutch as it hit the floor. She pulled her feet up under her, making room for him on the porch swing, and curled into the welcome heat of his body when he settled down beside her. After a moment, she coughed, miserably.

“Kinda cold to be hanging around outside, don’t you think?” Daniel said eventually. His voice wasn’t judgemental, but there was a thread of something that might have been amusement, or perhaps worry. Or both.

“Hmph,” Peggy mumbled, but she allowed him to tuck the blanket tighter around her without protest. It wasn’t really _that_ cold, but Daniel was right. She probably should have been in bed. “If I had to spend another moment staring at the same four walls and being fussed over, I was going to throw a vase at Jack’s head, or something equally undignified.”

She could feel Daniel’s smile where his cheek pressed against her forehead. “That would have been entertaining.”

“Very funny.”

“Sorry,” he said. “Hell of a way to spend the holidays.”

“Don’t be. I’ve never—” She broke off coughing again. Daniel didn’t even try to pull away, just rubbed a warm, soothing hand between her shoulders until it subsided. Peggy wiped her streaming eyes and continued hoarsely, “I’ve never been much of a one for making a fuss over Christmas anyway.”

What she didn’t say: her mother spent every Christmas after Michael’s death sobbing over the plum pudding, and after a certain point it was quite a bit less miserable to avoid the whole business. The end result was the same, regardless.

“Company couldn’t be better,” Daniel agreed easily, and didn’t ask. He didn’t need to. They all had their ghosts.

“Does that include Jack?”

Behind them, the door opened again and Jack drawled, “I’m touched, Carter. Here, shove over. I brought you something.”

“If it’s another cup of tea, I really will throw it at your head.”

“You’re lousy at bed rest, you know that?”

“As if you’re one to talk.” Daniel laughed softly above her head as she shifted over to make room for Jack on the swing. “I seem to recall tracking you through 110 degree heat when you had recently suffered a sucking chest wound because you were getting, what was it— _stir crazy_.”

“I’m being paid back for that now, believe me,” Jack said, settling on the bench beside her. He wasn’t quite close enough to touch, but she could still feel the warmth of his body as he shifted around to hand her a mug. “Here. Peace offering, no tea involved at all, I promise.”

“What is it?” Peggy asked, accepting it. The porcelain was cool to the touch; the contents were creamy and liberally sprinkled with spice.

“Eggnog. Gam-gam’s recipe, heavy on the rum.”

“Should she be drinking that now?” Daniel asked, but Peggy was already tasting it. It was cool and sweet on her tongue, soothing her sore throat. She took another, longer drink, then looked up at Jack. He was watching her with an expression that was clearly trying not to look anxious.

“It’s good,” she said. “Thank you.”

His face softened a little. “Anytime, Peggy.”

From her other side, Daniel said, “I don’t suppose you brought me any, did you?”

“Delivery service is for invalids only,” Jack said, and let out a breath of laughter when Peggy elbowed him in the side, none too gently. “The rest of the pitcher is in the kitchen if you want some.”

“Maybe in a little bit.” Daniel looped an arm around her; she couldn't tell without lifting her head, but she thought he might be resting his hand on Jack’s shoulder on her other side, with Peggy snugged comfortably between them. Rain dripped from the eaves as the wet dusk faded away into night, but here on the porch it was cozy and warm.


End file.
